mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forrest Petz vs. Dan Hardy
The first round began. Hardy landed an inside kick. Hardy landed a leg kick, ate a right and dropped. Hardy stood into a guillotine in the clinch. Petz kneed the face. Hardy kept working a single and he got it to half-guard. They stood and broke with Petz winging a missed combo. Petz landed a jab. He landed a right. He was outstriking Hardy. They clinched. Petz got a nice throw with the underhooks. Hardy got to one knee. The crowd called for knees. He can't, though. Hardy stood fully to the clinch. Petz worked for a double. Hardy was using the fence to defend it and he stuffed it. This is a shitty camera view. They broke. Petz landed another big right countering a leg kick. Petz blocked a high kick. Petz's nose is bleeding. Hardy landed a good leg kick. Petz landed a solid jab. Hardy shot for a double and he got it to side control. He mounted with thirty seconds. He landed a big left elbow and a right hand and a left hand. Seven rights. Petz gave up the back with both hooks. The first round ended. The second round began. Hardy landed an inside kick. Petz landed a right hand and a left hook. Hardy kneed the body nicely. They circled. Petz stuffed a single and got a trip to guard. Not much going on. Petz landed a pair of right elbows. He backed off and let Hardy up. He landed a left hook to the body and ate a knee to the face. Petz checked an inside leg kick there. Petz blocked a high kick. Two minutes. Hardy landed a leg kick. Petz dropped Hardy with a hard left hook. Hardy was on one knee. Petz rolled with an anaconda it looked like, Hardy stayed on two knees defending. Petz turned back to standing working a guillotine on the kneeling Hardy. Petz pushed Hardy into half-guard. Hardy still looked dazed. Ten. The second round ended. The third round began. Petz blocked a hard high kick. Hardy landed an inside kick. Petz hunted Hardy down and ate a right hand. Hardy landed a leg kick and narrowly dodged a counter right hand. Petz landed an inside kick and ate one. They exchanged jabs simultaneously. Petz narrowly missed another big right. Hardy landed an inside kick. Someone booed loudly in the crowd. Petz landed an inside kick. Hardy missed a high kick. Petz stuffed a double to the clinch. The crowd yelled for a knee. Hardy was on one knee again. Two minutes. Hardy stood to the clinch. Hardy got a big double to side control nicely.. Petz regained a loose half-guard. Petz reversed nicely to half-guard. Petz landed three nice short left elbows, and another. Another. Another. Thirty seconds. Hardy regained guard. Ten. Petz landed a right elbow. The third round came to an end. The fourth round began and they touched gloves. Petz checked an inside kick and blocked a high kick. They clinched. Hardy kneed the body. Petz got a trip to guard. Hardy locked up a triangle. Petz passed to side control. He had the back. Petz stuffed a single and they broke. Hardy landed an inside kick. Petz stuffed a double to the clinch. Nice use of the underhooks there. He put Hardy down to half-guard with them. Hardy regained guard. Three minutes. Petz landed three lefts. Petz passed to side control. He landed a left elbow. Hardy escaped and they broke. Petz landed a right. Hardy grazed with a right himself and dodged one. Hardy shot for a double. Petz was defending. Hardy got it nicely to guard. Hardy landed four rights and a right elbow. He landed a right hand and a right elbow. Petz worked for a kimura. Wow his nose is really bloody. It's all over his face and chest. He's cut bad. Petz kept trying that kimura sweep. 'Stand them up!' What? Petz worked for a guillotine with ten. Hardy landed body shots. Hardy escaped. The fourth round ended. They hugged. Petz had the unanimous decision. It says it was three rounds... Oh well.